massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorcha Dominion
The Vorcha Dominion was the first official government of the vorcha. It was founded after the end of the Reaper War by members of the Blood Pack, with assistance from the zinroth. Government The Vorcha Dominion head of state is the Dominar, who is holds absolute power over the Dominion. Below the Dominar are a series of vorcha clan leaders. Any of these clan leaders can attempt to kill the Dominar, and if they succeed, they become the new Dominar. To the end, Dominars generally use VIs or yahg as bodyguards. Due to the vorcha's aggressive, combative ways, the position of Dominar is not hereditary, and when the Dominar dies, the various vorcha clan leaders will briefly fight amongst each other for the position. Vorcha within the Dominion are given free reign to do whatever they please, so much as they do not threaten the state proper. Since status is achieved by striking down those of higher rank, vorcha officials rarely use other vorcha as bodyguards, and are always careful to watch their peers. History The Vorcha Dominion can trace its roots to the Blood Pack. After most of the krogan officers left to rejoin with the Krogan Empire, control of the Pack fell to the vorcha. Though they enjoyed a status of power they initially did not hold, the lack of the cohesion given by the krogan lead to dissidence among the ranks. The leader, Gryll, in an attempt to assert power, began to search for power, and in the process, came across the wormhole, and thus the zinroth. When the zinroth failed to take control of the vorcha, they decided to instead elevate the vorcha, figuring such a violent race would assist in their ambitions. They gave designs and means for the Blood Pack to build their own starships, and weapons. With zinroth science, the vorcha also managed to lengthen their lifespan. Armed with this newly found power, the Blood Pack descended upon the opposing vorcha clans, and eventually the homeworld, forcing them all into submission. Gryll then declared the formation of the Vorcha Dominion, and established himself as the first Dominar. Deciding to assert this new found power in the greater galaxy, Dominar Gryll had the vorcha war machine pushed forward. Aware of the power of the yahg, the vorcha enacted a full blown invasion of the yahg's planet. Storming the entire planet, the yahg became the first conquest of the Vorcha Dominion, but far from the last. Realizing he no longer had to fear Aria, Gryll set the war machine on a course to Omega, intending on taking the Terminus system in the name of the vorcha. Vorcha forces, now reinforced with yahg warriors wiped out the opposing mercenaries, and took Omega for themselves, making the station the dominion's de-facto capital. The vorcha then turned their gaze to the weakened Batarian Hegemony. Spiteful over the treatment they were given by the Batarians, the vorcha launched a mass invasion of their space, conquering nearly a third of their teritory before finally being stopped. Military The vorcha military is still disjointed, and inner conflict between individuals can make maintaining a large military operation difficult. With zinroth technology backing his war machine, Gryll managed to subjugate all the other lines, until they were all brought under his control. However, some vorcha are still dissatisfied with his rule, and have their own agendas, and will betray him if given the option. Due to the fact that the position of Dominar can be taken away, vorcha will sometimes scheme within each other to gain political or military advancement. Promotions do not necessarily exist, and vorcha often rise in rank by striking down those higher than them. The vorcha now command a massive military armada, equipped highly advanced technology, capable of challenging even the turians or the krogan. Zinroth technology allows for rapid ship construction, with estimation being that a vorcha shipyard can complete a dreadnaught in under half a solar year. This can give the vorcha an advantage over other races, since they are capable of advancing their military much faster. Vorcha ground forces consist of a combination of vorcha light infantry, and yahg heavy infantry. Since the vorcha themselves were often used as cannon fodder by other races, they have an instinctual aversion to such methods, and will generally only use their own as soldiers after the yahg have satisfied their purpose. Much of their weapons are based on zinroth weapons, combined with salvaged technology. These can include large scale walkers similar to an Atlas, or "Rollers", which are small spheres that a vorcha inside pilots; it then unfolds while in battle. Due to the vorcha's backstabbing ways of advancing, high ranking officials, such as the Dominar, generally use yahg or VIs are guards. Relations When Dominar Gryll first declared the foundation of the Dominion, few governments took them seriously, and this new government was barely recognized if at all. The other races brushed it off as just another group of upstart vorcha, which would collapse within the year. However, when the vorcha launched a full scale invasion, and took control of the Terminus Systems, as well as space in the Batarian Hegemony, the galaxy was shocked to discover that the species originally written off as pests, or a minor nuisance, had elevated to a state of great power. The first government to formally recognize the Vorcha Dominion was the Krogan Empire, followed by the System's Alliance. The Quarian Confederacy, and the Asari Republics followed, until the salarians finally gave in. The vorcha were offered an embassy in the Citadel, but Gryll refused, wanting nothing to do with the Council, so he could be free to expand as he saw fit.